Potatoes
by Cloudy Silver
Summary: Natsu asks Lucy, "Do you like potatoes?" and takes off before she can finish her sentence.


**Potatoes**

**Hi guys! This is a short story, inspired by something my classmate- who I base Natsu's character off- of said. Since he was Natsu (in my mind), I was like, **_**why not?**_ **and decided to give it a shot. Enjoy! o/ oh yeah, before I forget:**

**DISCLAIMER- Fairy Tail isn't mine, it's Hiro Mashima's.**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her normal barstool on a normal day in the guild Fairy Tail when the obnoxiously loud Natsu burst in, interrupting her nice chat with Mirajane. _As usual,_ Lucy sighed. Soon, he would be bothering anyone who breathed.

Today, Natsu's target was apparently her, because he came up to her immediately once he saw her. Lucy tiredly asked, "What do you want-" and was rudely cut off by Natsu pestering her with questions. The most notable one, though, was,

"Do you like potatoes?"

Now, Lucy had to use her brain on this one. Sure, she liked potatoes, but she wasn't sure if that was what Natsu really meant.

She chose her words carefully- "I like to _eat_ potatoes, but I don't really like them as decorative objects. Not that I don't like them as decorative objects, I just don't see the point of that."

Once Natsu heard the words 'I like', he ran straight out of the guild.

Lucy had an extremely bad feeling about this. _Oh well, _she thought, _not like he could do anything bad. Right?_ She shook her head and continued her talk with Mira, who was currently washing and drying the dishes.

Once the short hand on the clock reached eight and the sun was setting, Lucy picked up her keys and started the walk home.

"Don't fall in the river, Miss Heartfilia!" the fishermen called out towards her. She smiled and replied, "I won't!"

Once she got home, she sighed tiredly and unlocked the front door. She stepped inside the medium-sized apartment, flicked on the lights and gasped-

For her house was covered in potatoes.

On the walls, on the shelves, in her closets, even in the toilet! The house was potato-infested, and Lucy knew that this was the work of the one and only fire Dragon Slayer. She growled and started picking up the potatoes, swearing that she would _kill him, that freaking-_ "Kill who?"

Lucy screamed and jumped back. The aforementioned fire Dragon Slayer was crouching on the windowsill, looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

She told him to come over to her, and once he was in range she yelled "LUCY KICK!" and nailed him right in the stomach. He flew and hit a wall, knocking a few potatoes down as he did so.

"Geez, Luce, what was that for?" He asked, like he didn't have a clue in the world.

"What do you think that was for, huh?" She retaliated.

"...the potatoes?"

"OF COURSE!"

* * *

Honestly, Natsu couldn't figure out why Lucy was so mad. She had told him herself that she liked potatoes, right? Then why was she so pissed that she had to Lucy Kick him?

He decided to ask her exactly that.

Her answer was, "Did you even listen to the rest of my answer?"

Natsu shrank away from her ominous aura and hoped he would survive until morning. He closed his eyes and stammered, "N-no?"

Lucy lost it right then and there and decided to Lucy Kick him out her window. Natsu flew so far he became one of the stars in the sky, then fell down onto her roof. He cried out in pain and sobbed until Lucy took pity on him and let him in on the condition that he would help her clean up the potatoes.

* * *

"...hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get so many potatoes anyways?"

* * *

**And there you go! In case you're confused, the part before the line break was Lucy's POV, and the part after was Natsu's. The last part was a random thing that I thought up.**

**Natsu got all those potatoes from one of the local supermarket. They were on sale at 10 for a jewel, and Natsu saw them and was just all like, _oh my gosh _**_**Lucy would love these!**_

**Aww, Natsu's so sweet. Just in case you were wondering.**

**Apologies for having Lucy beat Natsu up. don't worry natsu i love you :D Thanks for reading!**

**-Silver**


End file.
